About You Now
by RiverCrystalSong
Summary: What does the Doctor do after he leaves River in Stormcage? Is River's Doctor slipping through her fingers?


**Here's my prompt, try to write a Doctor One shot for each English song on my iPod no matter what the song is, even it's Miley Cyrus or something else that everyone hates. Some of it might slightly follow canon or it can be a scene that I totally just made up.**

About You Now-Miranda Cosgrove (this is a pretty almost happyish song for the scene I'll be writing but it will work out in the end, you'll see)

**River POV**

I watched as the TARDIS disappeared from across my prison cell. A tear slipped down my cheek. I touch the tear in disbelief. I never cry but I guess right now it's appropriate. My heart just broke. I'm losing my Doctor every time I see him. He barely knows who I am. How long will it be when he won't know me at all? He's slipping through my fingers and there's nothing I can do about it.

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>you decide<br>Should've been strong  
>yeah I lied<br>Nobody gets me like you  
>Couldn't keep hold of you then<br>How could I know what you meant?  
>There is nothing to compare to<em>

I left the barred door open (one of the guards would eventually notice that I returned and close it) and walked over to my bed and just lied there as tears continued to fall. I kept thinking I would be prepared for this day but looks like I wasn't. I guess I took my time with the Doctor for granted. He knew me the best; we didn't even have to talk to understand each other.

**Doctor POV**

River's life is so confusing. We're moving in opposite directions yet we still manage to have a relationship in my future. She must be the bravest woman I know. I bring my fingers to my lips and think about the kiss we just shared. My firsts are her lasts. She must be heartbroken.

_There's a mountain between us  
>but there's one thing I'm sure of<br>that I know how I feel about you_

Who am I kidding? She's not just a friend. She was never just a friend to me, not even when I first met her; it just took til now to realize my feelings for her. I might even love her. That wonderful woman. Oh, I'm so stupid! If only I could redo that kiss, avoid the heart break, but crossing my own time stream is extremely dangerous.

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb I wrong  
>I let you down<br>but I know how I feel about you now_

No, I'm positive that I love her.

**River's POV**

Why must it work this way? Why can't we meet in the right order for once? Knowing that that was my last kiss, I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able go through the next time I see the Doctor because he won't be _my_ Doctor.

_All that it takes one more chance  
>don't let our last kiss be our last<br>I'm outta my mind just to show you  
>I know everything changes<br>I don't care what it takes  
>Cause I know how I feel about you<em>

I even took the Doctor's love for granted. My Doctor knows that I love him but this Doctor doesn't. I will still love this Doctor even when he doesn't recognize me and that's how I'm going to die. My undying love for a man who doesn't know me will bring me to my death.

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb I wrong  
>I let you down<br>But I know how I feel about you now_

**Doctor's POV**

An idea sparked. I could go back to Stormcage. I won't make the awkward kiss not happen, but I'll tell her that I love her.

_Not a day passed me by  
>Not a day passed me by<br>When I don't think about you_

**River's POV**

I will continue to look forward to the days when I get to see the Doctor but it will be hard to face them. I can't move on though. We've had too memories and I can't let those go. The Doctor will be my last love.

_And there's no moving on  
>Cause I know you're the one<br>And I can't be without you_

I heard the whirring of the TARDIS engines. I looked up from my bed as the TARDIS materialized. I rubbed my eyes to try and stop the tears but if course I was unsuccessful. And then he walked out of the TARDIS. It was the same Doctor that had just left but I saw him transform before my eyes into my Doctor. He walked towards my cell. I got up from my bed.

"Come here, River," he said as he opened up his arms to me. I stepped into them and then my tears resumed as I cried into his shoulder. "It's gonna alright," he whispered. "I'm sorry about what happened. I should have realized how complicated your life is. I came back because I made a very important realization."

"What's that?" I asked him as I continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Look at me," he said. I reluctantly pulled my face away from his shoulder and stared into his gorgeous eyes. "I realized that I love you and I probably always have, I just didn't realize it until now."

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb I wrong  
>I let you down<br>but I know how I feel about you now_

I smiled through my tears. "Oh, Doctor," I placed one of my hands on his face and gently stroked his cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed me and this time it was a confident kiss and not an awkward flaily kiss. This was a passionate kiss and a meaningful kiss. As we pulled apart I couldn't stop smiling. I hugged him tight and didn't want to let go. This is my Doctor and I don't want to let him go. "Thank you, Doctor," I whispered to him.

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb I wrong  
>I let you down<br>but I know how I feel about you now_

I unwrapped my arms because I know he has to leave. Besides he can't be here when the guards realize that I'm back. He kisses me on the cheek and starts to walk back to the TARDIS but turns back around again. "You'll see your Doctor again. It will be a long time but you'll see him. That's a promise," with that he opens the door of the TARDIS, waves and steps inside. As the TARDIS dematerializes I close my door and go to my bed to write in my diary.

**What did you think? I think this was very sweet. I like this idea with the songs very much, lets see how far I go with it before I stop.**

**My next story will be Accident Prone by Venetian Princess.**


End file.
